The Customer
by LoversByHaters
Summary: —Una vez traté de que mi hijo se interesara en los autos —dijo el hombre de repente—. Tratamos de reconstruir un auto en nuestro garaje. Yo quería la oportunidad de pasar más tiempo con él, ya que va a un internado. Sin embargo, creo que lo tomó a mal. Traducción autorizada por practicalamanda. Mención Klaine.


Traducción autorizada por **practicalamanda**

**Resumen:** —Una vez traté de que mi hijo se interesara en los autos —dijo el hombre de repente—. Tratamos de reconstruir un auto en nuestro garaje. Yo quería la oportunidad de pasar más tiempo con él, ya que va a un internado. Sin embargo, creo que lo tomó a mal.

**Disclaimer: **Glee y sus personajes son propiedad de Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk y Fox. La historia es de practicalamanda, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**The Customer**

* * *

—¿Estás seguro de que estarás bien aquí por una hora más o menos? —preguntó Burt, recogiendo sus cosas para salir a una llamada con la grúa. Lo preguntaba más por costumbre que por otra cosa. A este punto, Kurt se había quedado a cargo del taller muchas más veces de las que ambos podían contar.

—Sip —dijo Kurt despreocupadamente desde el escritorio en donde estaba llenando algo de papeleo—. Me ocuparé de las cosas menores, pero si alguien necesita algo más esperaré hasta que vuelvas. —Kurt también era más que capaz de hacer reparaciones graves, pero había comprendido que los clientes estaban más cómodos si al menos un mecánico con experiencia estaba presente cuando ellos traían sus autos.

—Bien, amigo, volveré en un rato —dijo Burt, subiéndose a la grúa—. Trata de terminar todos esos cambios de aceite antes de que vuelva.

—Entendido, papá —gritó Kurt, aun sin alzar la mirada de los papeles. Tan pronto como vio el vehículo de su padre desaparecer por la calle, le subió volumen al estéreo. Burt le dejaba poner música mientras estaba trabajando, pero siempre estaba quejándose de que era demasiado alta. Kurt amaba poner la música a todo volumen para así apenas poder oírse pensar a sí mismo en nada más que en las letras, un hábito que había adquirido de su novio, Blaine. Ambos habían pasado horas acostados uno junto al otro en una de sus camas, dejando que la música les inundara o bailando juntos, cantando a coro hasta quedarse roncos.

Justo ahora estaba escuchando The Human League, una banda que siempre había apreciado, pero recientemente había descubierto que sentía un pequeño placer irónico al escucharlos después del "Pésimo espectáculo de fiesta en la casa de Rachel Berry", como había optado por llamarlo Mercedes. Se había rehusado a escucharlos por un par de meses, pero ya que él y Blaine estaban juntos, era un pequeño, aunque un poco infantil, recordatorio de que él había ganado ese _round_.

Apenas estaba comenzando a hacer los cambios de aceite que había mencionado su papá, cuando escuchó que la campana de la puerta tintineó y un hombre entró al negocio. Vestía un traje de aspecto caro. Era un poco monótono para el gusto de Kurt, pero era obvio que estaba hecho con mucha precisión y Kurt podía apreciar la fina sastrería. Se veía como si estuviera alrededor de la edad de su padre, pero su cara no tenía nada de la amable accesibilidad de este. Parecía un hombre al que no se debía tratar con tonterías.

Kurt puso su mejor cara de "interactuar con los clientes" y se acercó al hombre. —Hola, señor, bienvenido a Neumáticos y Lubricantes Hummel. ¿Hay algo con lo que pueda ayudarle?

—Sí, um… necesito hablar con un mecánico —dijo el hombre y Kurt hizo todo lo que pudo para evitar rodar los ojos por el comentario obvio. Continuó de todos modos.

—Mi papá es el dueño, pero ahora mismo él no está. Yo puedo hacerme cargo si no es algo de mucha gravedad —dijo Kurt, su voz entusiasta sin vacilar ni una vez.

El hombre miró a Kurt escépticamente. No era necesariamente una mirada cruel, sino más sorprendida. Kurt no se engañaba. Sabía que se veía como un candidato improbable para trabajar con autos. Tenía un mono puesto, pero su cabello seguía perfectamente peinado de la escuela y tenía su nombre bordado en letras purpuras redondas en el bolsillo de su pecho. —No es algo grave —dijo el hombre finalmente—. Sólo tengo un neumático desinflado y todavía un largo viaje por delante, así que no quiero depender de una rosquilla. Voy a una reunión importante en Detroit, de lo contrario lo cambiaría yo mismo, pero no puedo aparecerme cubierto en aceite. —El hombre rió un poco, finalmente suavizando sus facciones. No parecía tan malo, sólo un poco estirado—. Puedo esperar a que vuelva tu padre si quieres, no quiero hacerte…

—Mire, señor, con todo el debido respeto —interrumpió Kurt—. Sé que en realidad no lo parezco, pero le juro que he estado trabajando con autos desde que tuve la edad suficiente para tomar una llave. Lo entendí.

El hombre pareció un poco avergonzado de que Kurt lo hubiera dicho, pero asintió en concordancia de todos modos y le guió hasta su auto.

* * *

—Así que, ¿has estado trabajando aquí desde que eras un niño? —preguntó el hombre. Estaba parado algo incómodamente detrás de Kurt mientras este le ponía el nuevo neumático al auto. Kurt estaba acostumbrado a que los clientes estuvieran un poco sorprendidos por él, pero este hombre parecía algo diferente, casi como si estuviera a punto de decir algo constantemente.

—Sí, um, mi mamá murió cuando yo tenía ocho y no teníamos suficiente dinero para una niñera, así que en cierto modo crecí en este lugar. No pude comenzar a hacer ningunas reparaciones serias hasta que tuve los trece, pero hice mi primer cambio de aceite cuando tenía nueve —dijo Kurt orgullosamente.

—Eso es bueno… que seas cercano a tu padre.

—Él es el mejor hombre que conozco —dijo Kurt casi ausente.

—Una vez traté de que mi hijo se interesara en los autos —dijo el hombre de repente—. Tratamos de reconstruir un auto en nuestro garaje. Yo quería la oportunidad de pasar más tiempo con él, ya que va a un internado. Sin embargo, creo que lo tomó a mal. —Kurt detuvo su trabajo por un momento para darle al hombre una mirada interrogante, sin entender realmente dónde podría encajar el malentendido—. Yo, hmm… creo que él pensó que estaba tratando de volverlo heterosexual. —El hombre volvió a soltar una risita, justo tan forzada como la última vez.

_Ah, allí estaba_, pensó Kurt para sí mismo. El comportamiento del hombre de repente comenzó a tener un poco más de sentido. Era probable que Kurt representara un montón sentimientos crudos para él, un adolescente obviamente gay, trabajando en un taller de neumáticos hombro con hombro con su papá. —Si no le importa que se lo diga, señor, apuesto a que a su hijo le gustaría escucharle decir eso. Es duro estar fuera del clóset en Ohio. Probablemente está acostumbrado a saltar a conclusiones sobre todo el mundo. Usted sólo tiene que ser claro con él.

El hombre sonrió, su primera sonrisa genuina de la tarde—: Reparación del auto y una sesión de terapia, ¿qué más podría pedir?

* * *

Kurt terminó no mucho después de eso y guió al hombre de vuelta al taller para registrar el trabajo. Estaba un poco sudoroso por trabajar afuera, así que se sacó la parte de arriba de su mono, para revelar la camisa que llevaba debajo.

—Academia Dalton… ¿es allí en dónde estudias? —preguntó el hombre, mirando la camisa de Kurt.

—Bueno, solía ir allí, pero me volví a transferir a la escuela pública. Mi novio sigue yendo allí, esta es su camisa —dijo Kurt, haciendo señas hacia la camisa del equipo de fútbol de Dalton que tenía puesta.

—Oh, bueno, entonces es probable que conozca a mi hijo. Él también está en el equipo de Dalton.

Kurt se quedó inmóvil por un momento. A pesar de la opinión popular, Dalton no era una escuela gay y, por lo que sabía, Blaine era el único chico gay en el equipo de fútbol. Kurt decidió dar un salto. —¿Sr. Anderson?

El hombre alzó la mirada, sorprendido al escuchar su nombre. —¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —preguntó.

Kurt respiró profundo y estiró la mano para un apretón. —Sr. Anderson, me llamo Kurt Hummel. Soy el novio de Blaine. De verdad es un gusto conocerle finalmente.

* * *

Gracias por leer y comentar :)


End file.
